San Muépo Island of Celebrities and Aliens
by Sparkler Girl
Summary: 10/Rose - they find themselves on a Spanish Island dedicated to serving the rich and famous. But it's not all sunshine and bliss as a threat lurks beneath the Ocean waves. Humour, a bit of fluff and drama. First Dr Who fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all

Hi all! This is my first Doctor Who fanfic so please go easy! Amy x

In the deep blue water, lurking in the shadows behind tall leafy kelp and seaweed lies a dangerous monster. The silence of the abyss is almost too much to bear for the Doctor as he swims in his diving gear tens of feet below the surface. Light from the day ripples like a beam through the silky border between the world above and the depth of no man's land – commonly known as the Ocean floor.

The Doctor breathes in artificial air through his tube and feels the mix of nitrogen and carbon dioxide bubbles fly upwards past his ears, competing against one another for the surface. He breaks out his left foot, clutching a plastic flipper – the move makes him move several feet across the sandy floor. Yet each inch feels more like a pace on a pirate's plank; nearing certain death once he reached the edge of the line.

Around a corner behind a misshapen rock, home to mossy sea bacteria, lurks the dreaded sea creature. The Doctor holds back a gulp as he moves another flipper, his hearts racing in his Time Lord body. He puts a hand onto the slimy rock to pull himself around the corner. He takes in a deep breath of pure oxygen, shuts his eyes and flies around – heading into the darkness.

After a couple of minutes, he sighs with discern. No monster, no threat, no nothing. Obviously this creature of foreign origins to this place had reacted faster to his actions and scampered. So knowingly realising he had wasted over an hour's search in the pits of hell trying to find this creature proved useless. There was nothing for it; he would have to surface. Preparing for take off, he moved round so he was positioned upwards and thrust his giant flippers on the ground, sending a huge cloud of sand rising upwards. He slowly travelled up, making sure his body would get used to the lowering pressure. He was just a few feet from the world above when he spotted white lights shining above – obviously it was becoming darker and the lighthouse on the beach would be becoming in use. He hoped Rose wouldn't be waiting for him – they had a party to get to tonight.

Nearly there – the Doctor saw a purple blob just above him on the shore. Could it be the monster? No. He was sure it wasn't.

He broke through the surface and took out his tube, inhaling the sweet Mediterranean air. He held on to a rock before him and took off his goggles. The sight wasn't pretty. Standing above him was Rose, angry and with hands on hips. She wore a purple dress, one of those posh numbers that celebrities would wear. It was knee length, with a gold ring attached to the belly button area, a purple belt keeping it in place. It was sleeveless yet low cut, she wore purple strapped high heels and her blonde hair hung loose and free around her shoulders.

'Are you quite ready?' She snapped, the scowl hiding her lovely features. The Doctor then noticed how dark it was. The sky pitch black, stars looming above the lamp light (which he must have mistaken as a lighthouse before) and he was leaning on the harbour, not a rock. Which was bad. The Doctor started the dive a mile eastward, on the beach. The current must have forced him here. Now the bustling harbour of _San __Muépo_ was his final destination.

That's the first chapter up, will do the next one very soon! Please review! Amy x


	2. Asta Laugo

He blinked stupidly, watching as Rose tapped her high heeled foot, arms now folded

He blinked stupidly, watching as Rose tapped her high heeled foot, arms now folded.

'You said you would be an hour. I've been waiting for ages! Then I went to the villa to get ready and thought I'd come to the party on my own. And what a surprise!' She pulls out her arms and stretches them outwards to the heavens. 'I find fish boy playing around in the harbour – still in his _diving suit_!' She hisses.

'Rose, I'm sorry – I lost track of time. How long was I?' The Doctor asks sheepishly.

'Three friggin' hours!' Rose snarls back. 'It's half seven, the party starts in half an hour!'

'Okay,' the Doctor scrambles out of the water, which proves more difficult then he first thought because the harbour wall was two whole feet above the waterline. Finally, he manages to get out and lies, exhausted on the concrete floor.

'Can I have a hand?' He gasps; his muscles sore to the bone. Rose makes an insulted, impatient noise in her throat and storms away, towards the colourful lights of the inner island.

It was day two of the Time Traveller's trip to the island of San Muépo and the little town of Asta Laugo, just off the South Eastern coast of the Spanish mainland. It wasn't an intended trip, Rose hadn't even heard of it until she was told two days ago out of the blue that this is where they were next heading.

The Doctor got an SOS call on the TARDIS sensor – from a local guy who had seen a mysterious creature in the water. 'Ah it's on San Muépo!' The Doctor smiled cheekily, checking the origin of the sensor.

'Where the heck is that?' Rose had asked, confused.

'Oh, of course. You wouldn't know!' The Doctor smiled, not answering her question. 'Well, it's a private island in Spanish territory. Only the rich and powerful and ones granted access are allowed there. Mostly a social club for people with money. It's not charted on official maps – to protect its secrecy and private invites.'

Rose nodded her head, interested. 'So are we going there?'

'Yes we are!' He happily chanted, moving around the TARDIS console, pushing buttons and flipping levers.

Rose stood next to him asking, 'so if it's secret, how do you know where it is?'

'Well – I've been given coordinates by the person sending the invite.'

'Invite?'

'Yeah. He's a retied officer from UNIT. Never met him though – seems to have got himself a very reasonable position in a job giving him rich royalties! Very special people with connections…' he continued to play around with console, 'I'm an expert on marine happenings. They must want me straight away!'

'So if it's UNIT, it must be near my time period?' Rose asked, jolting around a bit as the TARDIS speeded through the time vortex.

'Yep, it's 2008 – great summer! Bit of rain in Britain though…'

'Glad I missed it then!' Rose beamed. 'Hang on, since when were you an oceanographer?'

'Well…I've read 20,000 leagues under the sea,' he paused to look at Rose's amused face, 'come on Rose, I've been around a bit. I know a thing or two about the Med!'

'Yeah but I can't picture you trailing around with a toy donkey under one arm with an ice cream cone in the other!' She laughed at the unusual sight in her mind of the Doctor taking a domestic holiday.

The Doctor ignored her and pulled fiercely on a handle that catapulted them faster into the past – they had recently just spent a few hours in the 171st century.

'So we're like VIPS on a trip to a really high security celebrity scene?' Rose asked excitedly.

'Well, in a way,' the Doctor frowned. 'But we're not going for fun! This sounds very important!'

'Oh yeah, of course!' Rose grinned excitedly.


	3. Let's get this party started

He blinked stupidly, watching as Rose tapped her high heeled foot, arms now folded

Hi! Ok, third chapter up. I hope you're enjoying it!

Disclaimer: I am one of the unfortunate people that does not own Doctor Who – it belongs to the lucky ones at the BBC 

The Doctor raced down the harbour, leaving wet footprints in the concrete slabs. His flippers were in one hand and his oxygen tank in the other. He turned left into a hire shop and deposited his gear on a desk where someone behind it took them gratefully, returning with his suit and tie. The Doctor thanked him and left, racing at full speed down the harbour again.

His next stop was a tuxedo rent department where he picked up his awaiting (and very flashy) dining suit.

'Hello Sir, your tux is ready and waiting. I almost gave it to another fellow because you're a couple of hours late, but I thought I'd better keep hold of it. Lucky that, isn't it?' The shopkeeper grinned, producing a neat silky suit in a clear plastic bag.

'Great. Do you mind if I change round the back? I'm a little late!' The Doctor asked, gripping the tux.

'Erm…' the man blinked uncertainly but nodded. 'Y-yes if you like. Just through that door – may I ask, are you joining the Gianco party ball tonight?' The man asked curiously.

'Yeah-' the Doctor replied, heading for the indicated door on the right.

'I thought so. Most people are attending the event. Why I'm almost out of party gear!' He joked.

'Great,' came the reply, 'is it an annual thing?'

'No not really. Mr Gianco is celebrating his retirement tonight I believe. Only forty five, imagine that! Wish I could retire before I hit that line. I suppose we all have to work though to keep the ball rolling…'

The Doctor emerged fully dressed. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat. 'Does it look good?'

'Why, do you want to impress someone?' The man laughed.

The Doctor blushed. 'No – do I look impressive?'

'Yes you do!'

'Thanks – cya!' The Doctor hurried out of the shop, raced down the road and checked the time on the village clock – five minutes to eight. He hurried on.

Rose was fidgeting with the chain on her handbag, a long violet design with a purple rose logo in the middle. She was waiting for the Doctor to arrive, standing outside the entrance to the luxurious gazebo; a massive roofed terrace filling with wealthy looking people by the minute, all with superior clothing and hairstyles. She had a sneak peak inside – the walls and ceiling were covered with fairy lights and large round tables fitted with expensive looking furniture matched the cream gazebo walls. It reminded her of a Royal Garden party back home in England.

'Are you waiting for someone miss?' A voice made her whip round in fright. It came from a young man in a jet black tux, hair gelled back and a charming smile on his face.

'Yes I am,' she replied, blushing. 'Sorry am I in your way?' She stuttered, moving away from the entrance, even though she left plenty of room for people to stroll in.

'No, not at all, I was just anxious that you were by yourself!' He smiled brightly.

'Oh, well thank you but I'm-'

'Rose! There you are! I'm here!' The Doctor rushed up to her, stopped and clutched at his chest, heaving in and out heavily. 'I hate running!' He tried to laugh through winded breath.

The stranger flashed him a dirty look and muttered, 'how rude!' to himself, which Rose heard. The Doctor grinned under his sweaty brow.

'Shall we go in then?' Rose asked him, embarrassed by his behaviour.

He nodded and they both went in.

Next chapter up soon! Don't worry it gets good after this. Please review!! Amy


	4. Diamonds and cocktails

He blinked stupidly, watching as Rose tapped her high heeled foot, arms now folded

Hi – the fourth chapter is up! Again, I do not own Doctor Who.

'You couldn't have made a better entrance?' Rose gritted her teeth. 'And you stink of sea water!'

'Well I'm sorry!' the Doctor snapped back. 'If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here!'

They both bickered until a man stood in front of them.

'Names?' He asks.

'The Doctor,' the Doctor says immediately.

'Rose Tyler,' Rose says.

The man frowns. 'Doctor who? I need a last name.'

'Nope just the Doctor sorry,' the Doctor laughs. 'You've had loads of people here with no last name. Madonna, Cher and er…Prince Harry?' He lists jokingly.

'Tell me your full name or you are not permitted to stay!' The guy, at least 6ft in height growls.

'We've been invited here by Mr Gianco!' Rose explains hesitantly.

'Doctor! Over here!' A voice booms across the room, as the Doctor was about to whip out his physic paper. The trio look over as a middle aged man comes bounding over, dressed in a tux and slightly overweight. He has a dark beard of a typical Spaniard and looks very happy.

The Doctor and Rose head over to the man.

'Albert Gianco at your service!' The man holds out his hand which they both in turn shake.

'Albert's not very Spanish!' The Doctor grins.

'My mother was English, descended from your royal family!' Mr Gianco grins happily.

'Well Albert's not very English either but I'll buy your heritage!' The Doctor laughs. 'How's UNIT?'

'I've not heard from them in years! Not since the early nineties…' Mr Gianco sighed, gesturing them to come to his table. 'But I would rather have everything I have now then go back to work for them again!' He laughed.

The room is loud with chatter, people sitting or standing while taking the first refreshments from waiters with platters of champagne.

'Is your accommodation fitting?' Mr Gianco asks.

'Yes, very nice thank you!' The Doctor beams.

'Yeah, it was very generous of you to pay for our stay! How can we repay you?' Rose smiles.

'Nonsense! The least I can do for the heroes of our island!' Albert grins.

The Doctor and Rose look at each other with slight worry.

When they arrived on the island, they left the TARDIS which was by the Town Square and were greeted by Mr Gianco's manservant. They were told about the way of life on the island as part of the 'mission statement'.

'Mr Gianco and everyone else who live or stay on the island never have to pay physically for anything,' the servant told them as they headed by limousine to the villa. 'They have special accountants in cyberspace as they purchase anything.'

Rose looked in amazement at him. 'What, no credit cards or anything?' She asked.

'No, just a special code that taps into a machine at the shop and a confirmation by the seller and then – how do you say – 'bob's your uncle!' The man grins.

As they reached the villa, they were told about the ball tomorrow night and were told they were allowed to purchase anything on the island, courtesy of Mr Gianco. This was how Rose and the Doctor could afford the villa, the diving gear and the designer party wear.

The ball is in full swing and the orchestra band playing a few of Sinatra's popular numbers. The hundreds of guests integrate into a colourful scene of dancing, diamonds sparkling, tiaras glistening and gold flashing. Laughter and chatter are the only companions to the music's full scale beat.

That's it for chapter 4! Please please please review!! It will make me so happy! : )


	5. Mysteries and whispers

He blinked stupidly, watching as Rose tapped her high heeled foot, arms now folded

Disclaimer: I do. Not. Own. Doctor. Who. Tantrum

Hi! New chapter – enjoy! Amy

On 'Come Fly With Me' Rose wonders through the crowd, passing unfamiliar faces yet a couple she recognised – the movie star Kevin Costner mingling with a few people in the corner and also –strangely – the Radio One DJ Chris Moyles! So that's where he keeps disappearing off to…

She grabs a nice looking pastry on a silver platter and pops it into her mouth. 'Yes, the squid tentacles are a fine delicacy on San Muépo!' A familiar voice says behind her. She spits it out and the person laughs. She whips round to see the guy in the tux she met at the entrance, laughing amuzingly.

'Sorry but yes – they are dreadful things!' He smiles, his eyes twinkling. Rose blushes.

'May I introduce myself?' He holds out his hand, 'Wilson Yates!' He gestures. Rose shakes.

'Rose,' she replies.

He frowns, 'And that man was called the Doctor, is that right?'

'Yeah, he's a real bragger.' Rose laughed.

'Ah,' he lightens up, 'and is the Doctor your…partner?'

'No, we're friends.' Rose explains, still blushing.

A waiter offers then champagne and Wilson takes two glasses. 'To friendship!' He lifts up his glass, Rose raises hers but before she let the cool froth touch her lips, a hand grabbed her wrist.

It was the Doctor; he looks in anger at Wilson. 'Sorry, she's not allowed to drink,' he snaps.

Rose looks at him, stunned. 'Doctor that's a bit harsh! It's a party!' She mutters.

'I know but-' he drags her away from Wilson. 'I want you to have a clear head. Being tipsy is not good when you have a mystery to solve! Besides, anyone could have spiked it.

'A mystery?' Rose questions.

The orchestra ends their song and the audience applaud. They start a lighter, quieter tune as the guests sit for dinner. The Doctor and Rose sit down at a random table, but isn't so random as Mr. Gianco sits with them.

'Enjoying the party?' He beams, red in the face from dancing.

'Yes, very well to do!' The Doctor grins politely. Rose is still curious to what he meant by 'mystery'.

Her thoughts are broken by a question raised by Mr. Gianco.

'Not drinking young lady?' He eyes the full champagne glass that she placed next to her plate.

'No. I'm not.' She smiles but her eyes look cold in the Doctor's direction.

Albert chortles, 'sorry to hear that! Would you like another beverage darling?'

'She'll have water,' the Doctor answers for her. 'I'll have orange juice if you have any!'

Gianco stares at them for a second before laughing again. 'Of course!' He clicks his fingers for a waiter who comes over, listens to his request, goes for the drinks and comes back with them.

Hi! Next chapter will be up soon, I hope you don't mind the slow beginning but it will all add up soon! The next chapter will definitely have aliens in it! Please review!


	6. Chatter and Disaster

He blinked stupidly, watching as Rose tapped her high heeled foot, arms now folded

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

By 8.45 the food arrives, driven by waiters in penguin suits. The Gianco table holds eight people including the Doctor and Rose, Gianco and his wife, two representatives of the American congress, an investor named Frank and a sea trader – Harry Padlo.

Rose's plate, gleaming china with silver around the edges, was suddenly buried with bread rolls and soup.

'Yum, a specialty Spanish olive bread with tomato soup!' The Doctor declares, nudging Rose to return her 'knowledge' of posh cuisine. She nods along and their table digs into the starter.

The Doctor dunks his bread roll into the soup and tears at the crusty meal with his teeth. Rose kicks him in the shins below the table and he stares at her as if to say, 'what was that for?'

'What's the deal with the weird drink situation?' She whispers hotly. 'You know I wouldn't do something I shouldn't. Or have you forgotten who you've been travelling with?'

He swallows his food, 'what I was saying about the mystery…I may have lied to you before.'

She looks at him with a confused frown. 'What?'

'When I went diving before – it wasn't recreational.' He looks around and back at Rose. 'I was looking for the sea creature!'

'What?!' Rose shouts a bit too loudly.

He shushes her as people at their table stare. 'I know I said I wouldn't but I had to-'

'I know. Because you're so big headed, you thought it couldn't do any harm!' She glares at him, teeth gritted.

'Ok, I'll give you that but I just had to try and see it before it got away!'

'And where is it now?' She asks, already knowing the answer.

'I don't know.' He says sheepishly.

Rose rests her head in her hands and sighs. 'Don't ever do that again! What if I had lost you?' She said into her soup. The Doctor patted her shoulder.

'That won't happen. I know what I'm doing!' He gives her a cheeky smile and she lightens up as their drinks arrive.

The Doctor looks into her glass and feels fidgety. Would it be safe? A voice in the back of his mind tells him it will be. _San Muépo water is never drunk. People on the island ALWAYS bring in water from the mainland to drink _he reassured himself.

The empty dishes are taken away after the second course and Rose finishes her water. Mr. Gianco rises for a speech. 'Thank you friends for coming to my retirement party! Now you know I have worked thirty years of my life doing what I do best – arguing!' The gazebo joins in with his laughter. 'The most fulfilling part of being a piece of political debate in the world's governments is listening to the other side speak. I communicate policies, humanity's troubles and have witnessed terrible circumstances. But right now I feel proud to be a member of Espana and her allies. I hope the rest of the world will one day feel, even a little bit, how much pride and gratitude I have for my great friends and how they have made a difference in my life!'

The room makes an approving applause. Once it dies down, Gianco laughs, 'because I feel gratitude for lazing around all day while you all keep sweating!'

Some guys jokingly boo him while the majority laugh. 'Now enjoy your dessert!' Gianco beams and sits down.

He turns to the Doctor and Rose. 'What's going on with you two?'

They both look at him apologetically.

'It looked like you were argueing!' He furrows his brow, concerned.

'What you do best!' The Doctor beams and Gianco lightens up.

'You two, thanks for attending my party. Afterwards you shall join me in the private lounge for discussion about this mysterious creature!''

'Yeah we will…Rose?' The Doctor notices Rose's face turning an alarming shade of white. She pounces from her seat and races for the exit. The Doctor immediately jumps up and follows her, most heads turning to follow them.

Rose tries to run as fast as her heels would allow her. Inside, her body squirms and feels alien. Her villa is just up the road – she sprints up the garden path and past solar lights in the grass which are lit and mosquitoes and flies surround the dim blue light. She's reached the door on the patio, turns the lock, but before she gets inside, the Doctor has caught her.

He holds onto her hand and pushes her against the wall.

'Rose, what's the matter?' He asks, worry etched on his face. She can't speak and points to her mouth while tears stream down her face. 'What is it?' the Doctor mutters, cuddling her and leading them both inside switching on the lights as he went. He sits her down on the couch.

'The Doctor's here…but – just – open your mouth again,' he looks down her throat; the silence embeding them so that all they can hear is her thumping heartbeat.

He closes her mouth again and looks at her face with concern. 'I've seen so many illnesses but-' He scratches his chin, Rose clings to his head, grasping his hair and cries silently.

'Stay here, I'll go get some help!' He lies her down on the sofa and she points to her belt. He understands and detaches it to let her breath, feels her forehead – clammy – kisses it and races out of the door.

Oh no! Rose is in trouble and the only way to find out how she is going to get better – or not – is to post reviews! Help the Doctor – tell him to check out those mysterious people at the party. Now!


	7. Hidden Enemies

He blinked stupidly, watching as Rose tapped her high heeled foot, arms now folded

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who? I do not own this Doctor. Or his friends. Or anything to do with him. Try the BBC. **

'Mr Gianco!!' The Doctor runs back into the gazebo and finds everyone dancing to the orchestra's rendition of 'Ain't that a Kick to the Head' and flies towards his table where Albert was talking deeply with Harry Padlo.

'Excuse me, Sir!' The Doctor runs to his side, avoiding hitting Mr Padlo on the head as he was clearing his dessert plate. 'Rose – in trouble – she might die if we don't get help!' He blurts out.

Gianco stands up. 'Now don't panic. Think about what she ate today!'

The Doctor thinks fast. 'Nothing that no one else has eaten! No one else is sick, are they?'

'No,' Gianco murmurs, thinking. 'But what about the thing-' he whispers in the Doctor's ear.

'It could be the champagne!' Padlo laughs jokingly.

'No. She didn't drink-' the Doctor stopped dead. He picked up Rose's empty glass and sniffed. But it smelt of ordinary water.

'Aha!' He yelled loudly making most of his table jump. 'I'm so thick, so completely thick! Well not really – but anyway-' he slammed the glass down and headed back to his villa.

The water Rose drank was not of the fresh Spanish clarity this island would not be used to. Fine, freshly made icy water distilled from the Alps was the only source for the high class people of San Muépo. Only the best. For the best.

He raced back to the villa, leapt himself through the door and tended to Rose from the sofa. Her condition had not got better, her fever was off the scale yet she couldn't talk. Gianco had followed him.

'Let me see her-' he examined her throat. 'Her condition is exactly what I feared!' He muttered.

The Doctor stared at him. 'This is to do with the sea creature, isn't it?'

Mr Gianco nodded gravely. 'Five cases have sprung out all over the island, after a local claimed to spot something mysterious in the harbour.

The Doctor felt cold; this was his entire fault. He was told by Gianco earlier on he feared the champagne would be fixed – by this time half the gazebo had taken some so he tried with all his strength to persuade people to drink something else.

'How is she doing?' A voice came through the front door which was left open. It was just Wilson Yates, the handsome fellow Rose was talking to before, looking concerned. The Doctor span round and charged towards him. 'You – you had something to do with this!' He said in a calming yet heated manner. Yates gave him a cold stare, eyes bearing into his sharply with hate. 'I did not do anything! How could you say that? How could you even propose such a thing?' He sneered, insulted.

The Doctor acknowledged his words, but Albert broke his silence before he could answer.

'May I suggest that we take Miss Tyler to her room and let her rest? And then I think we should get directly to the problem Doctor. We need to find this sea creature!'

Wilson Yates and the Doctor both stared at him, thinking the same thing: _I will if he will_.

**Hi everyone! Thank you to all the lovely reviewers! The next posting will be up shortly. I hope you enjoyed this part of the story! Please R&R! xxx**


	8. Meeting the Noise

Disclaimer: Someday maybe, but not now

**Disclaimer: Someday maybe, but not now. I do not own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor, Gianco and Yates moved on in single file down the sharp stony path that led to the Asta Laugo harbour. The leader of the group; his eyes were a reflection of the flames of hell – fierce yet as cold as ice. His two hearts pounded more and more as theories and ideas swam around in his head. He was desperate to seek out this creature and talk. Just talk. For Rose.

The middle man was breathing heavily, ashamedly. He pulled out a clean handkerchief of his dinner jacket and patted his soft sweaty brow. The silky coal-black blanket of night pressed down on him and his companions. It was enough to shake anyone's posture – but he tried to be brave for the Doctor…and Rose.

The footman of the group grimaced; his lips and eyebrows pursed in disapproval. Why he had to stand up to that stranger was even his own disbelief. But all he wanted to show was his determination, courage and worthiness in the two men's eyes. Out of Miss Tyler's respect, of course.

Once down on the deserted bay, the Doctor crouched down beside the wooden pier leading out 200 feet into the ocean; a glamorous abandoned shack sitting on its far out edge, alone in the darkness ahead. The wind whistled through the hollow beach scene, lapping the invisible waves at their feet.

Finally, after a few minutes of hush, Yates had had enough. 'Come on, Doctor. There's nothing there!'

'Be quiet!' The Doctor instructed, not looking away from his fixed gaze on the water in front of him.

'But-'

'Shush!' Gianco pointed a finger at the young man. Yates sighed impatiently like a bored teenager and folded his arms.

The Doctor straightened up, still looking ahead in his glasses. 'I thought so. Listen,' he said quietly to the others. They obeyed and looked around only with their eyes yet they heard nothing.

'What is it we're supposed to be hearing?' Gianco asked curiously.

'Exactly, Albert. Exactly. Humans – so used to the intertwining sounds and melodies of nature. So caught up in what should be heard and what should be noticeable – but you can't notice the unnatural hush of silence.'

'I don't get you,' Yates said, irritated.

'Come on Wilson! Use your head, use your knowledge,' the Doctor said stiffly.

'I think I know…' Albert muttered. 'I can hear the wind now! I was so used to it but…hang on, I can't hear the ocean! Shouldn't there be a loud crash of waves?'

The Doctor beamed through the darkness. 'You've got it Albert! At'a boy!' He exclaimed gleefully. 'The creature is using ultrasound to scare off animals. But humans can't hear ultrasound, can they? And I can! But it's hiding at the moment, probably sleeping. I've been hearing it on and off through the day.

But what if I use my sonic screwdriver and lower the frequency?' He smiled mischievously, pulling out his device. He flicked the switch, pointed it at the water and it flooded the scene with an electric blue light.

Gianco and Yates heard a distant rumbling under the waves and under the light a large quantity of bubbles surfaced; something big was coming.

And without warning, a piecing screech split the silence apart and the three men thrusted their hands to their ears, in agony.

'What the hell is that?' Yates screamed through the noise.

'The creature – it's coming to greet us!' The Doctor said half terrified half excited.

With a huge torrent of water rising and plummeting into the air, a large luminous fish like body leapt out of the sea. Gianco stared at it, transfixed mouthing, 'My God!' and Yates was speechless, his face white with terror.

Everything around them was splashed, themselves included. The creature was the size of a killer whale, but it was definitely alien.

It's body now under water yet it's head bobbing up and down above the waves, the Doctor could make out its face. Eyes the size of car tyres – blood red and spines like a dragon's, yellow and green in colour, illuminated like a thousand bulbs were placed inside it's body. Suddenly, the screeching stopped – The Doctor used his sonic to turn it back up to ultrasound.

'I can still hear it, but you can't,' he explained to the men as they lowered their arms from their heads.

'Can't believe I missed that thing!' Gianco whispered, awed.

'Where did it come from?' Yates muttered.

'From Ilupisona,' a dark voice yelled behind them.

The fish creature screamed silently and dived back under the waves. The Doctor, having not heard this conversation or the new voice, turned around with a fascinated grin on his face. But it was soon gone like the fish when he saw the man behind the torch…holding a gun.

**The End**

**Just kidding! Please R&R Doctor Who lovers!**


	9. Confronting

Disclaimer: Someday maybe, but not now

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

The torchlight was excruciating after spending half an hour in the pitch darkness. The Doctor didn't want anyone harmed, he didn't want to startle the gunman but he gradually stood up and walked in front of Mr Gianco and Yates.

'And how do you know that?' He asked level headedly, staring into the silhouette of the man's face. 'And please, put down your gun!'

The pistol was still aimed stiffly at the Doctor's stomach, but amazingly, it was soon lowered by the man's side. 'What _I _want to know is, Doctor, how you knew how to call it to the surface when no other man could possibly tame it.' It was an American accent.

'We can get to that later,' the Doctor said, screwing up his eyes to see past the light into his face. 'Show yourself! Come on it's not fair, having the disadvantage of not knowing my enemy!'

'Do you think I'm that stupid?' He laughed; the laugh travelled through the beach and echoed through the sea. Gianco stood up behind the Doctor, breathed in and out and pointed his finger.

'Doctor! I know who he is,' his voice was shaky yet loathing. 'He's called Harry Padlo – a sea trader! He sat at our table at dinner!'

Padlo laughed again and pointed the torch to his face. 'So true!' His wicked grin was made a hundred times worse by the fact that the torch was placed directly under his chin, giving a very disturbing picture. 'Aren't we a smart man, Gianco?'

'Right, Padlo, what on Earth are you doing with a sea creature from Ilupisona?' The Doctor asked. 'That's a cluster of twin planets in the Horse head Nebula – practically thousands of thousands of light-years away from here! How did you do it?'

'He's an alien too!' Piped up Yates who was still sitting on the sand. 'He's got to be!' Padlo laughed heartily. 'Yates you stupid twit. In the short time I have met you, you have come to be one of the most comic idiots I have ever met!'

'Come on Padlo, no need to get personal!' The Doctor advanced towards him, before Yates had gotten up in haste.

'But _my business_ is personal!' Yates smiled.

'What do you mean?' The Doctor asked shakily. 'Listen, my friend – she's in terrible danger and if I can't get back to save her then-'

'Oh dear,' Padlo cut him off, 'aren't we a knight in shining armour? You want to save Miss Tyler…you'll need to reawaken her with the song from the Jurisona. _The fish creature_,' he added hastily at Gianco and Yates' puzzled look. 'But that won't happen.' He pointed the gun back at the Doctor's chest. 'Because the Jurisona needs feeding!'

Gianco whimpered and shook. 'You've always seemed like a trustworthy man!'

'Trustworthy!' Padlo hissed. 'Ha! Yes, all those years trying to be better then my peers, laughing at me as I caught fish all my life and not turning a good profit. Yes, you could say I was trustworthy but _pathetic_!' He spat at the ground. 'Then two years ago I found this creature in the ocean, it spoke to me. It told me to not give up and it gave me such _fortune_! I was able to trade things across the globe that shook the minds of even the most powerful politicians. Soon I was rich, but I had to pay back the friend who allowed me to be so. I needed _flesh _but _power_...'

'So you chose this place!' The Doctor gestured the island. 'Of course! Ilupisonian's feed on minds. They feed on knowledge and that's how it matures…the island is a hot pan of these people! They travel from across the world to gather, to come here and associate. Great politicians and business men, celebrities are unique for having a controlling power!'

'And it's really all thanks to Albert Gianco!' Padlo pointed the gun at him, who shook in fright. 'Your party brought the biggest turn around of people this island's ever seen! And you used to work for UNIT? I think that deserves my friend's first meal. He's _starving_!' Padlo laughed disturbingly.

The eyes of poor Gianco grew wide and Yates shivered uncontrollably.

'No!' The Doctor yelled.

Padlo brought a small turquoise whistle up to his lips and blew hard. The Doctor could hear its beautiful music but for all Gianco, Yates and Padlo knew…it was a battle cry.

And sure enough, the creature reappeared and stared at the men on the beach, flooding them with light again.

'ATTACK!' Padlo screeched.

**Sorry, this wasn't a good chapter but I assure you the next one will be action packed! R&R please, thank you!**


	10. The man's gentleness

Disclaimer: Someday maybe, but not now

I do not own Doctor Who.

Padlo's face twisted into his vicious smile as his creature thrashed around in the water. It was pandemonium; torrents of water splashed everywhere, drenching the men on the beach. It seemed to be screeching and ready for its meal…it lurched towards Gianco as instructed.

Poor Gianco jumped out of the way as the creature opened its mouth and missed him by inches. It landed on the beach sending sand flying everywhere.

The Doctor held onto his hand and dragged him away. Then he whipped out his sonic screwdriver, playing around with a few frequencies and pointed it at the creature. It silently screamed and plummeted back under the waves.

'What are you doing?' Padlo raced to the sea, heading a few feet inwards. 'Where's he gone?'

'I want a word with you,' the Doctor shouted at him.

'Only I control him!' Padlo brought out his whistle again but Yates (who was behind him) snatched it away and held it above his head triumphant.

The Doctor smiled at Yates but he still needed to explain to him…

'GIVE IT BACK!' Padlo raged, his finger on the trigger of his gun.

Yates gasped and dropped the whistle at his feet.

'You say the creature feeds on power?' The Doctor said to Padlo, trying to distract him.

'Of course it does,' Padlo snapped. 'And when it finishes everyone on this Godforsaken island it will become the most powerful thing on this planet!' He laughed.

'Yeah, yeah you keep saying…' the Doctor cranked his head towards the ocean. 'Then why did it come to you first if you were just a struggling fishmonger?'

'I – I…it saw potential in me!' Padlo shivered, his finger still on the trigger. 'And now look at me, without it I would still be penniless!'

'No, Harry. It consolidated with you. You see, a Jurisona craves on knowledge. Not _Power_. They are curious little things,' he stepped towards Padlo, one foot in the waves. 'I can just see the day it landed here. Probably abandoned by its family because it was so weak.' His face became sombre. 'It found you first…in the Pacific did you say? Yes, and it spoke to you through song.'

'It spoke to me about _wealth _and _persistence_!' Padlo shouted at the Doctor even though they were face to face.

'Really? Did it?' The Doctor said quietly seeing the desperate look in Padlo's eyes. 'Or did you mistake the meaning? The words? Loud as Jurisona's can be they are terribly shy around strangers.'

'How can it speak?' Gianco asked.

'The Jurisona speak together through song, in harmony with each other. But as this one was alone it linked itself with the thoughts of Padlo. His mind was much darker and narrow minded. He _planted _schemes into its head and it obeyed his every command, bringing him prizes from under the sea.'

Padlo snapped. 'So what? I might have had a relationship with it at the beginning but then I saw the _potential_. It was _happy _to be of use to me!'

'MAYBE YOU SHOULD _LISTEN _TO IT PADLO!' The Doctor lost his patience and his eyes sparked with rage.

Yates reached down for the whistle and pocketed it. Gianco edged forward.

'It's too late, Doctor! I don't care I've come too far now. By sunset tomorrow everyone here will be dead, I will tell the authorities it was a freak hurricane storm. But before anyone arrives, I will have gotten access to the cyberspace accounts and transfer them to my own.' Padlo stepped backwards.

'No! Here Doctor-' Yates threw the whistle through the air but before the Doctor caught it, Padlo shouted with rage and pointed the gun ready to fire.

_BANG!_

Padlo was forced to the ground by Gianco who threw himself on top of him and now he was wrestling him to the ground. Luckily, the gunshot was fired into the sky making a few birds take flight from a nearby tree.

'Get off me Gianco!'

'Take the gun!'

Yates forced the weapon out of his hands and pocketed it. But Padlo punched Gianco in the face and scurried away from his grasp. He grabbed the whistle and ran for the pier.

The Doctor ran after him, leaving Yates to attend to Gianco, who was bleeding from the forehead.

Both men ran down the wooden pier towards the abandoned shack. Padlo ran to the door and opened it. The Doctor was hot on his trail.

Inside, the Doctor stared around. There were only three walls made of the same wood as the pier. Where the fourth wall should have been was a beautiful sight. The sea stretched out into the horizon and the sky above it was inky black with a thousand stars.

Padlo had his back to him, leaning against the wall, one arm holding the other. It appeared Gianco had managed to injure him before he escaped his grasp.

He was breathing in and out heavily from the run.

The Doctor walked slowly towards him and came by his side.

'You can't hear the music can you?' He whispered.

'What are you talking about?' He replied, not looking at him but at the floor.

The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the sea below him.

As soon as the blue light vanished from his magic wand, the silence dissolved.

Rising up from the sea was the most enchanting music Padlo had ever heard. It was like a strength more then anything else. If you imagined magic running through your veins and beauty flowing over your skin and you felt your whole body was as light as a feather and float away with the breeze, then this is what Padlo felt.

His eyes were stinging with tears and he wiped them away feverishly. 'How did you hear that when I didn't?' He asked the Doctor with guilt.

'You can't hear it,' he said. The Doctor looked out at the ocean and the creature bobbed to the surface, illuminating like colourful Christmas lights. 'It strips away the noise of the sea so it can muster enough frequency to play its song. You have to _listen_, Padlo. Or else it is just noise. And _that _can become anything you want to hear.'

Padlo nodded. 'You're quite intellectual Doctor.'

'Well…' the Doctor grinned. 'But you mutated it, Harry. And somehow you managed to poison several people on the island including my friend.'

Padlo nodded and put his face in his hand and sighed. 'What have I done?'

'But it can be reversed. We can make everyone better and I can take the creature home.'

'You can't take it home!' Padlo stepped towards the edge and sighed. He clutched the whistle tightly. 'I have this…thing inside of me. The whistle calls it to me. I still feel…' his hand shook, 'power. And it will never go.'

'I can help…' the Doctor whispered, edging towards him.

'You and I know that won't change anything,' Padlo muttered. He threw the whistle to the floor and turned around to face the Doctor.

'I can't leave it…'

'Harry, NO!'

But it was too late. The Doctor reached out his hand but Padlo took a step back and fell. As the Doctor looked over the side, it seemed that Harry was not falling but floating. The wind rippled his clothes and he smiled up at the Doctor, closed his eyes and splashed into the water below.

The Doctor gripped the wooden boarding but knew it was too late. Harry Padlo was dead beneath the waves.


	11. Time to Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: Someday maybe, but not now

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Well, this is the last chapter! Thanks everyone who read it, I hope you found it enjoyable! **

**If anyone is interested in another 'Doctor Who' adventure, I will write others up? Anyway, please enjoy…**

Walking back down the pier felt like forever. He hunched his shoulders but he kept his head up. The Doctor tried hard not to cry; why did it always come to death? Why couldn't he have just one day _any day_ where everyone lived? He thought of Rose and how joyful they were on that evening when they stopped the nanogenes in 1941. During the blitz as the bombs were falling around them, they still had time to dance…

He reached Yates on the beach who was crouching over Albert, wiping away the blood with a handkerchief. Both men looked up at him with uncertainty. They will want to know what happened to Padlo…

'Where is he? Did you stop him?' Gianco managed to gasp; he was quite pale.

'Did you kill him?' Yates asked quickly but didn't go further at the furious look on the Doctor's face.

He sat besides them on the sand and took out the whistle which belonged to Harry Padlo. 'He fell into the sea, I couldn't stop him. The fall would have killed him. But…' he turned the whistle over in his hands. 'There's still one mystery left to solve…'

The three men looked at the whistle intently, expecting it to do something. 'This isn't an invention of the Jurisona…and Padlo couldn't have had the ability to create such a thing.'

'So where did it come from?' Gianco murmured.

Daylight broke night from the sea as the sun rose over the horizon. The group made it back to the villa which Gianco leant to the Doctor and Rose for their stay. She was still fast asleep on the couch, completely unaware of her visitors.

Wilson Yates had his arm around Gianco for support and the two men stood by the door while the Doctor leaned in next to Rose and played her a few silent notes on the blue whistle.

In a sudden, her face glowed and her cheeks became rosy. She opened her eyes slowly – everything was blurred – they sparkled as usual when she saw the Doctor beside her, grinning from ear to ear.

'What happened?' She asked, still tired.

'I'll tell you later, you just have to rest here for a bit ok? Don't worry,' he said quickly when she was about to argue, 'I'll be back!' He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Leaving Rose with a confused expression, the men headed down the road to another villa. The men had sat on the beach for ages trying to figure out the people behind the whistle. Then it came to the Doctor.

Last night at Gianco's retirement ball there had been eight people sitting at their table. Gianco, his wife, Rose and the Doctor, Padlo…and _two representatives of the American congress! _

They knocked on their door and were let in. Within an hour they had caught the culprits. It was true; Padlo had been with the sea creature for a few weeks when politicians began to notice his fortune. The American congress had a meeting with Padlo, made him a deal, and gave him Alien equipment to help him use the sea creature to his own advantage. They gave him equipment stolen from _UNIT_! However, these two representatives had more then wealth on their minds and blackmailed Padlo into taking it even further…

'You two will be arrested immediately for your crimes!' Gianco shouted at them. 'For attempted murder, threatening the natural life of the seas and I think…for the murder of Harry Padlo!'

'You can't just blame us!' One of the men said viciously as local security came and put handcuffs on them. 'What about Frank?'

'What?' Gianco said, confused.

The Doctor stepped in. 'The eighth person on your table, Albert…he was an investor wasn't he? I believe he helped the criminals collect everything they needed for their dastardly plan.' He stared disapprovingly at them.

'Well then, find him and arrest him immediately!' Gianco ordered the security men who nodded and took the struggling congressmen out with them.

Albert Gianco returned to his wife and told her the exciting events of the night. He wasn't put down by the fact that she was worried to death of what could have happened to him. He had a taste of adventure and he didn't want to settle down anymore. He wanted to do something exciting with his life. So after a long and feverish talk with his wife, she agreed he should go back to UNIT and work there part time.

Wilson Yates was no longer self obsessed and ignorant. After meeting the Doctor he wanted to do some good with the world. So he became a Patron of a new organisation that helped people become aware of sea life and to take care of its riches and wild life.

He spoke to the Doctor and Rose about this and they couldn't have been happier for him.

'That's excellent!' Rose beamed and gave him an almighty hug. The Doctor stood behind her trying his best to look pleased but he couldn't help his smile twitch a little.

That afternoon The Doctor was sitting on one of San Muépo's most glamorous look out points. Basically it was just a large rock he was sitting on, looking out over the ocean. The sun was high above and sent a beautiful stream of light over the sea which sparkled like diamonds. But the most beautiful thing about sitting here was that Rose was beside him.

'I wish I wasn't so flamin' useless last night and was down there helping you!' Rose muttered her head on his shoulder.

'Me too,' the Doctor joked. 'No, you're not useless…but I wish you were there!' He laughed.

'What's going to happen to the sea creature?' She asked, 'are you going to take it back to Ilis-Ilipson…' she sighed and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

'Ilupisona,' he stated correctly. 'And no I'm not. Its family left it here on purpose. They don't want it anymore. But…' he said on a happier note. 'All I did this morning was set its frequency back to a more agreeable pitch for both humankind and fish kind alike so that it will be free to wander the depths of the ocean for all its life without anyone poking into its business!' He grinned to himself.

'So no one will be able to see it, or hear it?' She asked.

'No, it will keep to itself somewhere and become a legend. Like a modern Yeti or giant squid.'

Rose smiled and hugged his arm, gazing at the scene. 'It's so beautiful here!'

The Doctor smiled and hugged her too. 'Yeah…it is!'

And they gazed out longingly at the ocean for a long time, just looking at it. And they were sure…just for a second…they could see something large reflected in the water. And they heard a beautiful note of happiness.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing it, even though it was meant to be for a different kind of story originally. Please R&R! XXX**


End file.
